regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Gnomes, Tomes
]] Recap Day 106 (1510-11-15)(continued) Gerald goes out with the wizard, Cinder, to dinner. During the dinner Jeeves, Malakai's Buttler. Malakai wants the books from the Gryphon Towers in the abandoned city of Talon. After the dinner, Gerald returns to the party and tells them about the deal. They decide to head to Talon before heading to Fortune. Day 107 (1510-11-16) The party set out in a ship for Rockwave. Gerald Knott wants to play the bagpipes but the ship captain, Dartanion, stops him. He gives Gerald the busy work to use his owl to lookout for rocks. Day 113 (1510-11-22) There are 3 Gryphons circling above the ship. Dartanion orders his rowers to go faster. The Gryphons then dive towards the ship. Locke smacks one Gryphon out of the sky. Gerald casts "Levitate" on one Gryphon, removing it from the fight. The third Gryphon grabs Brad Barbo and flys him out. The party kill the Gryphon at range and throw a rope to Brad, pulling him back in. , Rockwave & Hillsborough]] Day 116 (1510-11-24) The party arrive in Rockwave. Brad announces to the docks Locke Bonelli's arrival, Locke leaves the town right away and waits the party, not wanting to see his family. On the east side of town is the Bonelli Estate. Brad talks with Locke's parents and tells them Locke is in town. The father marches off. Brad Barbo leads the mother in her carriage to Locke at the edge of town. Locke talks with his mother briefly, and explains he can't go to the estate as long as his father lives. After his mother leaves, Locke is angry about the party interfering with his family. He singles out Brad for the event. The party head up to Talon and arrive late at night. They see the Gryphon Tower from some distance away. The party approach the tower and 2 Gryphons dive at the party. A Gryphon goes to attack Chad the Yeti but Midori protects him. Gerald uses a fireball on two Gryphon and Locke finishes one off. Another Gryphon kills Chad the Yeti. The party fight kill 4 Gryphon and the 5th leaves. Brad and Midori bury Chad the yeti. The party then short rest inside Day 117 (1510-11-25) The party arrive at the tower. They party climb the stairs on the outside of the tower. They reach the 4th floor and get to the library. Gerald creates 2 Floating Discs to carry the books and Brad stands guard as they discs are loaded with books. During this a Gryphon lands outside the door. Gerald creates a fake wall over the doorway. Outside Gryphons find Dominic the Mule and start eating him. Gerald fireballs the 2 Gryphons. Locke and Brad jumps out of the tower and attacks a Gryphon. The other Gryphon retreats. The party return to the tower and finish loading the books. The party are tricked by a fake Secret Button for half an hour. The party slowly then return to Rockwave and ship off the books back to Malakai in Bon' Theris. Day 118 (1510-11-26) The party buy a new Donkey, and head to Clydesdale. Day 120 (1510-11-28) Party arrive at Clydesdale. Day 121 (1510-11-29) The party arrive at the base of Roc Peak. They see a Roc in the sky and a mountain giant climb the mountain. The party search for a cave with a nearby marked tomb. Brad sneaks into a giant's cave. He is spotted and a Giant rolls a bolder into him. Category:Gnomes, Tomes & Catacombs Episodes